<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m naming him!!! by shoyaoyaoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893785">i’m naming him!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyaoyaoya/pseuds/shoyaoyaoya'>shoyaoyaoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, just markhyuck being cute, not the best that i’ve done bcs its rushed but yeah, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyaoyaoya/pseuds/shoyaoyaoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which, donghyuck and mark argues about which name they should get for their first puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m naming him!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone i’m still working on a new long fic and like im having writer’s block so i just write what the prompt tell me to lmao, please enjoy! it’s not all the best ive got but meh i love markhyuck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>donghyuck and mark is very excited today, they are on their way to the adoption center to adopt a puppy that they’ve been planning to do ever since the two starts living together. </p>
<p>they already picked a breed weeks ago and been working out the papers dor weeks so that the two can finally adopt him. </p>
<p>they are still undecided on what to name the said pet and been arguing about it ever since.</p>
<p>donghyuck really want to name him seunghee which means winning and brightness because the said pup experienced lots of traumatizing things but despite that he still has this bright and winning energy that spreads just by his cute barks but mark disagreed and chose min-ho that means heroic and brave. </p>
<p>as they walk to the center, they kept arguing on what to name the puppy but ended up donghyuck rolling his eyes and walked ahead of the two making mark just laugh as he chase the younger. </p>
<p>“yah! hyuck! wait up for me!” yelled mark as donghyuck stride to the center not turning his back to look back. soon, the two arrived at the center still bickering and arguing over the name of the pup.</p>
<p>when the two arrived, donghyuck, who was very excited to meet the puppy that they’ve been waiting to come home with them is suddenly nervous and close to tears. </p>
<p>mark noticed this and caress the latter’s head making donghyuck faced him, “hyung.. what if he doesn’t like us? what if he will hate us or even me! what if-“ mark shut donghyuck’s mouth by kissing him tenderly and soon pulled out. </p>
<p>“i am telling you, he will like us okay?” donghyuck just nodded and once again faced the sliding door of the center.</p>
<p>“here goes nothing..” donghyuck takes mark’s hand and intertwined it with his then soon entered while holding hands together, the couple were greeted by a woman who’s probably in his 30s with a wide smile on her face. </p>
<p>“ah.. you two must be Mark and Donghyuck?” the couple nodded and bow several times, “it was nice to meet you two! come please follow me so that you two can meet him” donghyuck takes a glance first at mark who’s smiling widely.</p>
<p>the two followed the woman in another room where the animals taken after they got rescued, donghyuck see differents of animals inside the room and he just wanna bring them all home then give them all the love they deserve but the two doesn’t have any budget for it so maybe next time. </p>
<p>mark is very excited, because he and donghyuck are very desperate to have a dog that they can treat as their own child. </p>
<p>mark wanna take the puppy home so that he can play with it or maybe write songs with him, the thought made mark chuckle. </p>
<p>as soon as they arrive at the cage of the puppy, the two focus their attention to the small puppy with a light brown fur and a scar in his eye. </p>
<p>“we still haven’t named him yet because we were all busy ‘bout the papers and stuff” the woman chuckled and brought the out puppy who keeps barking with a smille in its lips.</p>
<p>“we still haven’t decided yet, actuallt we’re arguing about it ever since we saw the picture!” donghyuck laughed a little after.</p>
<p>“well what do you two have in mind?” </p>
<p>“i really like min-ho”</p>
<p>“no mark we’re naming him seunghee”</p>
<p>“aish here we go again..”</p>
<p>the starts mentioning names for the dog while the woman just watch them with a smile in her lip, she placed the puppy in the table and soon let out a small laugh when she saw the confused look of it.</p>
<p> “HAECHAN!” this made the woman jump a little when the couple shouted out a name, “yes! we’re naming him haechan”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it’s been weeks since the first time they took haechan home, the two really prepared a lot for the coming home of their child.</p>
<p> “haechan-ah! come here to daddy~” mark coos at the pup who suddenly ran to the latter’s lap, he smiled softly and starts petting him gently as he listens to the song that he produced months ago. </p>
<p>the song is what he’s gonna use to sing to donghyuck as he kneeled down and take out a ring then ask him the questions, he smiled to himself as he keeps petting the puppy while listening to he song.</p>
<p>“i’m home” that sweet voice made mark smiled more and suddenly the puppy run away from his lap just to greet the younger.</p>
<p>donghyuck quickly carried the puppy as soon as he placed down the groceries. </p>
<p>“well hello there haechannie~ did you miss appa hm? well i missed you more!” the latter starts placing soft kisses to the puppy and rubbed his nose with it.</p>
<p> “wow i’ve never been so jealous in my whole life! worse than that is i’m jealous over a puppy..” mark pouted making donghyuck laugh out loud as he properly carried the puppy in his arms. </p>
<p>“come here you big ass baby and give me a kiss” donghyuck starts doing some kissy faces as he hold the puppy, mark didn’t hesitate and cupped the younger’s to kiss him softly.</p>
<p>the two pulled out soon with smiles in their lips, “welcome home baby” mark mumbled and steals a kiss from the donghyuck’s lips before hugging him tight with the puppy between. </p>
<p> <strong> “this is home..” </strong> mark thought as he snuggle his head with the younger’s hair and stayed in that position for some minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me at <a>twt</a><br/> let’s be friends!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>